


Come home

by minev



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minev/pseuds/minev
Summary: Come homeDomestic, so beautifully domestic. It's the simple things in life. The dancing on the balcony, the kissing in front of the Christmas tree, the cuddles from behind and doing the washing together. These things make life so enjoyable. Sometimes the simple things in life make you realise why you’re still living.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2020





	Come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possumdnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumdnp/gifts).



> Anything 2010 (them pining long-distance for each other! Blackpool! Portugal! Jamaica! Phil moving and Dan going to Uni and bringing his laundry to Phil’s place! Anything!). Exploring how they're comfortable around each other, but the relationship is still new and special, and they’re revelling in the time they get to spend around each other. (I’m just really soft about this time period.)
> 
> Authors note  
> This is a new style for me! I’m used to writing heavy smut and sad fics. Me writing a soft fic- people could never imagine it. And you know what I’m excited to start writing this so thank you for your wonderful suggestions. Also, my writing style is a little different to other peoples, as someone once described it as dreamy and feels like your in a different dimension.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Love Evie :)

_ Come home _

_ Domestic, so beautifully domestic. It's the simple things in life. The dancing on the balcony, the kissing in front of the Christmas tree, the cuddles from behind and doing the washing together. These things make life so enjoyable. Sometimes the simple things in life make you realise why you’re still living. _

Dan had realised why he was still living. And he was living for Phil. Not just for Phil. But to do all these little things that made both of them so unconditionally happy.

Dan would come round, in the beginning, it would only be for a few hours just to say hello as Phil had his new place. And Dan had recently started uni. It carried on being more often and them both wanting to see each other more. Wanting the touch and warmth of each other. Nothing had been confirmed between them. Yet their friends had their speculations. Even when they weren’t together they were always listening to each other’s voices over a skype call.

Seeing each other’s faces through the grainy screen made them realise how much more they missed each other. How they longed to just be in each other’s presence because the warmth and happiness they felt was indescribable. 

Phil would sit alone, on the sofa of his apartment. With his blanket over his legs to feel some warmth. He knew if Dan was there he wouldn’t feel this cold emptiness that he felt. He wishes he would pick up the phone and call Dan but something stopped him. Something deep down worried he’d frighten Dan off by being too needy. In reality, all Dan wanted was for Phil to call him and talk sweet nothings to him. 

Phil’s apartment was a bit bland and cold at times. He had a few pictures in frames of when he and Dan went to Jamaica or the time they went to Portugal. Looking at these photos made Phil nostalgic. It made him realise how much he needed Dan even just as a friend. 

Dan would call Phil when he had the chance but uni life was getting to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to put Phil first but he felt like he was made to put uni first. That he was pressured into doing well when in reality all he wanted to do was quit and go see Phil. 

_ That’s the problem with life, it's confusing and nothing makes sense. They say listen to your heart, they say follow your gut feeling. But sometimes both can be contradictory causing you to be tied. And conflicted. It's hard and sometimes you have to make a decision that could alter your life forever.  _

How could Dan even begin to decide whether to quit uni or not? All that mattered to him at that moment was being with Phil. and spending every last free minute he had with him. If Phil could make it through Uni then he could, that's what he thought to himself. No matter how much he thought he couldn’t. 

So Dan came over. He came over to smile for a while. As Phil was his happiness. Phil was his sunshine. 

When Dan arrived a splash of warm air hit his body, filling him with butterflies that fluttered and fluttered. The smell of home hit him. The smell of Phil’s aftershave and warm apple cinnamon candles. He felt at ease like he could finally be himself. Dan smiled to himself as he saw the pictures of them from Portugal, how times were easy then. He felt a warm pair of arms from behind wrap around his stomach. Phil played with the little bit of hair on the bottom of Dan's stomach. The warm feeling of hands made Dan blush. He missed the feeling of happiness. He missed every single thing about Phil. 

Phil pulled Dan onto the sofa. They sat in comfortable silence. Next to each other, but close. They could feel each other’s skin as their arms touched. Phil moved his own arm into his lap away from Dan. It wasn't that he didn't want to be touching Dan he just felt like maybe he took it too far already, by giving him a long hug. Dan's smile sank a little bit, he moved around so his back was resting on the arm of the sofa and he was facing Phil who ended up doing the same thing. Their legs separating them but tangled together, almost representing how complicated their life was. It wasn't Dan's life and Phil's life it was their life. Both of them

Together

Phil started the conversation again. Asking Dan how his day went. Dan couldn't answer. He hated it. The only good part of his day was seeing Phil. so instead he cried. Tears slowly came down his face. One by one tears dropped off his face. Phil came over and comforted Dan. He cuddled Dan while Dan softly cried into his jumper. Phil didn't care about having a wet jumper. He just wanted to make Dan feel better to make him smile again. Because Phil missed that warm smile of Dan's it was infectious and made Phil feel warm and happy too.

_ People say smile because if you're always looking down then nobody will approach you, nobody will speak to you. Don't be a negative burden on people. I don't say that. It's ok. Times are tough but you can make it. Let's just go watch some anime and eat popcorn.  _

When Dan's tears dried up. And his voice was scratchy. The feeling of a warm Phil made him realise not all is lost, there is still hope in the world there is happiness and you can find it. He smiled to himself and Phil had these warm butterflies fluttered around his stomach. He loved to see Dan smile. It was something so heartwarming and so so simple. 

Phil messed around in the kitchen for a little while. Dan sat in a comfortable silence the odd clash of bowls and Phil going “it's ok! I’m not dead” he always was clumsy Dan thought to himself. He laughed to himself Phils stupidity made him laugh. Phil made him laugh. There was something so comforting about the whole situation that made Dan feel at ease. The warmth of the flat or the smell of Phil’s aftershave wandering around the room. Dan couldn’t be sure which one it was or even either of them. He knew he loved it here and would love to spend every last minute here if he could.

Eventually, Phil reappeared with a large bowl of popcorn for them to share.

They sat in silence happily sharing the salted popcorn and occasionally laughing at the tv. 

They had recently started watching a new anime together and they were determined to finish it before Dan had to go home, maybe they both said that because they knew that when they would have finished it, it would be too late for Dan to go home as he would've missed the last train. They loved spending each and every minute with each other.

_ Happy, a feeling some people don't feel very often, some people take being happy for granted and some don't realise what makes them happy. Finding what makes you happy is the first step in getting better. So take care of yourself and do something that makes you happy because you deserve it. _

Time had gone so quickly and before they knew it, it was 10pm subsequently Dan had missed his last train back. So Phil offered for him to stay over, which he greatly accepted. Phil only had one room. Dan offered to sleep on the sofa but Phil insisted on him sleeping in his bed. A bit like a sleepover for two kids. Nothing more.

_ Time is such a strange thing, one minute we have forever and the next we have no time at all and we have to sleep and recharge. Some people wish you never had to sleep and some people wished all they could do was sleep. _

Was this happiness Dan thought to himself. He felt himself smile and it was nice to see this for a change Phil thought. 

They both got changed one by one in the bathroom. Phil had lent Dan some clothes to sleep in. as if you actually had slept round your friends and forgot your pyjamas. Wasn't that cute. Phil loved to see Dan in his clothes. It made him so happy. 

They laid in bed together, their backs facing each other. Neither of them could sleep. They were not sure why. They just couldn't sleep. 

“Dan”

“Yes Phil”

“I can't sleep”

Those words were a catalyst for everything about to happen, for the reason Dan rolled over, For the reason they slept.

They looked at each other, just about making out each other's faces in the darkness. Dan laughed at the silly situation. And how dumb it seemed to be. They were like two boys at a sleepover and it was so silly. They just couldn't admit it. 

“What makes you smile Dan?”

“There's not many things. But there's one”

“And what's that”

“You” 

Phil covered his face with the duvet as he tried to hide the fact he was blushing even though it was completely dark. 

“Do you want to know what makes me smile Dan”

“Well Ok then”

“You”

_ Words, something some people find so hard to say. Some people can't even construct a sentence, some people show they care about others in other ways such as actions or gifting. Online speaking and typing is easier. You can hide behind a screen and not answer questions you don't want too. Maybe everything is easier when you don't have to see the person and see their reaction. Maybe leaving subtle hints elsewhere is easier. But nothing. Nothing. Shows you how much you care about someone than by saying it to their face. Showing you have guts to say it. And that makes it so more special than on a random text. _

Phil had spent so much time with Dan over the years. He felt like he knew him inside and out. Yet every day he learned something new about him. This just felt like the right time. 

This time seemed ok.

Thoughts raced around Phil's head. He went quiet and he thought Dan had gone to sleep until he felt a soft hand on his face

“It's ok Phil, I get it”

Dan himself wasn't sure by what he meant but honestly, it seemed right and it seemed to ease Phil in whatever he was thinking. 

They could both hear the cars passing on the road. The sound was oddly soothing. The rain that dripped into the window because there were cracks in the sealant. The shouting from the couple next door and then the front door slamming and someone walking down the corridor. The sound of each other's heavy breathing due to how close they were. The rustling of the bedsheets when either one of them moved slightly. All these sounds were so beautifully domestic. 

The sound of two lips touching. Now that is beautifully domestic

The sound came from inside the four walls of Phil's apartment, in a certain bedroom with the only people in the house. 

It happened gently, slowly and beautifully. It happened naturally and both of them were so happy with it

Dan cuddled Phil from behind holding onto his stomach. They softly were both drifting off until Phil started talking again.

“Dan maybe you should actually move in, we've been friends for ages and now I don't want you to ever leave”

“But what about uni Phil?”

“Do you really want to do that, or maybe we could do more youtube together?”

“I don't want to carry on at uni. I'd love to carry on with you actually”

“Then that's settled then, don't even bother with your alarm for tomorrow”

“Ok Phil”

“Thank you for letting me  _ come home, _ Phil”

“Welcome home Dan”

_ ~fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if this fic didn't live up to standards. I just found it hard! these prompts were not my usual type of prompts but i enjoyed doing it non the less. so thankyou!


End file.
